My Yami Can Beat Your Yami!
by Lost Bunny Rabbit
Summary: Ryou and Yugi are acting childish. Humor. Oneshot!


Note: I have had this idea in my head for a long time now. Uh, there will be a little Yami-bashing but only a little. It's nothing serious, just all in good fun (lol) I don't hate Yami, honestly. I just tend to like making fun of him :)

Warning: there is violence and bad language in this story.

And here's an announcement:  
_No yamis were hurt during the making of this story, well maybe a little..._

Yami: _Hello, _I AM the main character – no one should make fun of ME! I was the pharaoh for crying out loud!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**My Yami Can Beat Your Yami**

It all began with a conversation between two cute, naïve hikaris which turned into an argument:

"My yami can so beat your yami!"

"Can not! Your yami couldn't even touch my yami!"

"Na-ah"

"Uh-huh"

"Na-ah"

"Yes!"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah!"

"Well then," said Ryou crossing his arms, "Lets sort this out like real men!" he gazed at Yugi who seemed slightly confused, "Rock, paper, scissors...?"

"No, Yugi, I meant we have to see them in action." Yugi blushed crazily and Ryou waved his arms like crazy, "NOT LIKE THAT!" Ryou panted, Yugi looked at him with big innocent eyes. "You've got a such a perverted mind Yugi," Ryou muttered and Yugi frowned. "You too!" he said childishly and Ryou's body twitched.

"And why do you say that?" Ryou asked and Yugi pouted, "How else would you know what I was thinking if you hadn't thought of it too?" Now it was Ryou's turn to blush, "You make no sense, lets just go," Ryou said trying to hide his blush. Yugi grinned devilishly 'I won this round, tee hee' he thought and jogged beside Ryou.

-

The two walked into the Kame Game shop where Yami was dusting the dusty shelves. The bell rang and Yami jumped off the chair he was standing on and greeted the hikaris.

"Why are you here, I thought it was your day off Yugi?" Yami said a bit worried and Yugi smiled. "It _is_ my day off, we, err, were just discussing something and we have to come to a conclusion," Yugi said and Yami nodded. "Okay, what is it?"

Ryou spoke, "Whether you or Bakura would win in a fight." Yami looked at Ryou and began to laugh, very loudly. Yami took a few deep breaths before he could reply them, "HAHOHOHAHA, priceless, you are here to ask who would win a fight, me or Baka – I mean Bakura?"

They nodded. Yami stood silent for a moment. "Well?" Yugi asked tired of waiting for an answer. "Isn't it pretty obvious?" Yami asked but the both hikaris shook their heads.

"Well! Me of course!" Yami said desperately. And Yugi began to giggle, "You don't sound that convincing." "Yeah, especially wearing that pink apron!" Ryou added and the two began to laugh hysterically.

Yami groaned and took off his apron, threw it on the floor and began to stomp on it but at that exact moment grandpa came to check upon them.

"So this is how you act on your working hours," Solomon said disappointedly and Yami bowed apologetically. "Uh, it's not what it seems, what you just saw was-"

"No need to apologize, I think you need some fresh air Yami," grandpa Solomon said and took the broom, "Now go you three," Solomon turned to Yami, "I'll take your shift and watch Yugi for me will you?"

"Of course," Yami said and bowed again. The three walked out of the store. Yugi playfully hit Yami in the shoulder, "We now know who would win a fight against grandpa!"

"Shut it," Yami muttered but soon turned into heroic mode as he saw a damsel in distress.

"Look at that old lady! She needs help to get over the road!" Yugi and Ryou sighed, Yami always had to show off, even though he did save the world a couple of times but _no_, that wasn't good enough. Sheesh.

Yami jogged over to the old lady. She faced her back at him and he poked her shoulder, "Uh, miss, do you need any- OH MY GOD!"

Bakura's eyebrow twitched as he turned around, "You thought I was a woman?" he asked growling.

"Ha ha ha, no an old lady," Yami corrected but regretting it as soon as he did. He gulped as Bakura's face twitched dangerously.

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH!!" Bakura yelled running after Yami who ran for his dear life. But Bakura tackled him and started to punch him repeatedly.

"Not the face! Not the face!" Yami said covering his face with his arms. Bakura complied and punched his stomach instead.

Then Yami took a surprise turn and was now on top of Bakura punching him. After a while Yami lay on the ground unconscious with a black eye and Bakura's lip was bleeding.

Yugi ran to Yami kneeling shaking Yami who was mumbling something incomprehensible.

"Yami can you hear me?" Yugi asked waving his hands over Yami's half closed eyes, "Yuuugi," Yami said and smiled goofy. Yugi patted Yami's cheek, "Thank god you're, uh, alright." Yami stared at the grass and began to laugh. Yugi sighed, "I'll get us home..."

Ryou stared at Bakura who was preparing himself for the biggest meanest lecture he had ever gotten, he even shut his eyes waiting for it to wash over him but all he got was a pat on the back.

"Thanks," Ryou said and smiled at Bakura and walked his way home. He left Bakura _really_ confused.

"Wait, what?"

_The Following Day_

"My duel monster can beat your duel monster!"

"No!"

"It sooo can!"


End file.
